


Mommy’s Girl

by fiestar



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hate Sex, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Kink, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Mommy’s Girl

Summer road trips have always been kind to you. But it seems the only thing that made those hours of driving nowhere so enjoyable was the constant artificial breeze and the company of good people. A cramped tour bus in the dead of summer is very different from the backseat of your best friend’s first car. At least, the aged vehicle had a functioning air conditioner. The same can’t be said for the supposedly top of the line tour bus’ ventilation that had wheezes out its last icy breath with a rattling heave some odd hours ago. You’d risen from the tiny cubicle you’ve called a bed for the last three days like a zombie out of her grave, encountering the members of your dance team milling about in much the same state. Two boys and a girl, all in varying states of distress similar to you wait for salvation to arrive in the form of the next stop on your touring route. 

Your manager–a short man who’s hairless head barely reached just under your chin–had it the easiest. He’d taken up residence in the boxy shower, sapping all the cold water in an attempt to stave off the heat. The rest of you had to suffer as the nearly unbearable warmth threaten to bake you all inside the metal bus like cakes in an oven. Chan Woo looked like his brain had melted out of his ears some time ago as he sluggishly made his way back to his bunk, looking more dead on his feet than alive. Jun Hyun’s feet keep up a steady pounding rhythm as he knocks his heel against his suitcase. Mo Mo seems to walk in time to eat beat as she restlessly passes up and down the length of the bus, bumping against a mindless Chan Woo with each lap. You suffer silently. While the heat is chewing through everyone’s brains like a viral disease it’s seemingly festered lower in your body, taking up residence between your legs. It’s gnawing at your patience like the most inconvenient aphrodisiac and you’re in no situation to stop it. If you were in a hotel room as you’d been a few days ago as a way to stave off the creeping effects of cabin fever you’d easily take care of the situation yourself. But, no, you’re in a trailer park waiting for assistance with not even a cold shower to offer some semblance of relief. 

You feel the muscles in your thighs expand and contract as you lazily kick your legs in the the hopes that the small amount of friction will be enough to slow the effects of your mounting arousal. Clothes serve no purpose in such warm temperatures so you’d forgone them, opting to wear a sports bra and spandex shorts. They skin tight, but breathable, though it help doesn’t arrive soon someone is bound to notice your nipples peeking through your bra and the puddle darkening the fabric between your legs. Your paranoia spikes significantly when Mo Mo decides she’s worn enough tracks in the thin carpet and plants herself next to you on the cramped couch. It’s little more than a loveseat and you can feel the heat pooling off her in waves. She regards your staring with a sharp glare. 

“You could at least have _some_ dignity.” She scoff, scooting away from you until she’s wedged into the seam where the couch meets the wall. You’re shoulders sag under her remark. “We’re all hot, you know.” She’s not even looking at you when she says this, though you can clearly see the way she rolls her eyes with an air of arrogance. Feeling thoroughly scorned, you nearly choke on your tongue in an attempt to explain yourself, but Jun Hyun beats you to it with a quick reproach. 

“Shut the hell up, Hirai.” The assault on his luggage’s pauses so he can leer at the woman in question. “She can wear whatever she wants and it’d still be better than the outfits you wear on stage.” Mo Mo’s cheeks go up in flames, and she flips her hair off her shoulder in an attempt to hide it. Mo Mo’s stage outfits have always had the reputation for leaving little to the imagination. Most of them are called cheap discount versions of your costumes which employ much more fabric and, in the press’ opinion, class. Mo Mo took the criticisms to heart in the worst way and developed a vendetta against you as the years with your group progressed. It didn’t matter how many awards were engraved with both your names for outstanding duet performances or how many people named you the most beautiful duo to ever grace the stage. She hated you, through and through. As if she can hear you thinking of her and disapproves, her eyes flicked back over to you. But the look is one you haven’t seen before and it sets the embers in your stomach ablaze. 

The current situation only seems to exacerbate the awkward dynamic between the two of you and there’s not much you can do to escape it. If you stowed away to your bunk you’d still be able to see the front area of the bus and, in turn, everyone would still see you. Escaping to the bathroom isn’t an option since your manager is still running the bus out of cold water, performing his own solo concert as he does so. The only thing you can really do is shuffle further away from Mo Mo, ignoring the way it leaves you hanging halfway off the seat. Trying to balance your weight in the odd position has your mind distracted from your embarrassing bodily reactions and, for a moment, you consider standing to stretch fully. Before you can move to stand the door opens and let’s in a wave of boiling wind that makes you reconsider ever moving again. The bus driver stands in the doorway, blocking the bulk of the stifling breeze with his back. 

“I have good news and I have bad news.” He states with a deceptively relieved voice. It makes you hope against hope that the new bus has arrived so you can finally be done with this toaster oven. 

“Good news first,” Chan Woo insists, pausing in his fitful tossing and turning to poke his head out of his bunk. 

“The good news is you’ll have a brand new bus that’s only been used on one trip by tomorrow morning. Someone’s driving it over as we speak.” None of you are particularly happy with the prospect of not being on the road for a night as there’ve been times where events were almost begun late because traffic had held up the bus, but the promise of leaving this hot, stuffy tin can appeases you to the maximum. 

“And the bad news?” Jun Hyun asks. 

“The bad news is you’ll be stuck in this city until the bus arrives. But I’ve made arrangements for all of you to stay at a nearby hotel for the night. It’s real classy, no bad reviews. So get what you need, a car service will be here to pick you guys up when you’re ready.” With that the driver ducks back out into a burning gust of wind. Jun Hyun is the first to jump ship, only putting on a pair of flip flops and dragging his abused suitcase down the stairs. Mo Mo moves second, moving past you in the widest breadth she can manage to start tossing things into a duffle bag. You follow suit while Chan Woo bangs on the bathroom door to inform your manager of the change of plans. There are two shiny town cars parked next to the bus when the rest of you emerge. One designated for the boys and the other for the girls. Hesitantly, you look over at Mo Mo to gauge her reaction. It’s expectantly hostile. Her jaw is locked tight as she stomps around the car to throw her bag in the truck. You do the same with less attitude. 

“So I’ve been told that the two of you will be sharing a room adjoined to the two boys and your manager will have his own room.” The driver informs you. You nod into the rear view mirror to relay your understanding while Mo Mo huffs petulantly, glaring at her reflection in the window. It’s a small mercy that the drive to the hotel isn’t excessively long. The sun is just setting behind the towering hotel as the driver opens the door for the two of you. Mo Mo doesn’t spare him a glance, opting to storm past him and into the lobby with no acknowledgment. You hastily apologize on her behalf, but don’t get a chance to ask about her rude behavior until you both reach your hotel room. Though, even still, she doesn’t give you a chance to speak. 

“Why do I have to be roomed with _you_?” The look that accompanies her icy tone chases away any trace of heat that had still been hanging on from being outside. You shrug, ducking into the bathroom before she completely freezes you in place with her intimidating attitude. Through the spray of water pattering against your skin like freezing rain, you can just barely make out voices talking just outside the bathroom; one male, one female. You assume the woman is Mo Mo and stay cowered under the numbing water until their voices rise from a amiable tone to nearly screaming down each other’s throats. Worried about getting a noise complaint and losing out on the blessed air conditioning you hastily wrap yourself in a towel and go to assess the damages. What you walk into looks like a domestic dispute. As expected, Mo Mo is screaming at Jun Hyun who matches her beat for beat. You can’t even glean what they’re arguing about but Chan Woo sidles up next to you to fill in the blanks. 

“Jun Hyun is in another one of his moods.” It’s evident enough seeing as the hot head has been known to pick fights over the smallest things. You theorize that he just enjoys arguing. And Mo Mo makes for a great verbal punching bag since she has a heavy aversion to losing. 

“What are they screaming about this time?” 

“You.” 

“What I do in _my_ room with _my_ roommate is none of your concern!” Mo Mo shouts before you can ask for a further explanation. She looks ready to throw a punch at Jun, who’s looking equally livid.

“It is if you’re not treating her right! You can’t be a bitch and get away with everything, Hirai!”

“What are you? My dad?” You chime in playfully. It’s a last ditch effort to get them to quiet down because you’re not looking to get kicked out of this hotel with all its blessed air conditioning because these two decided to have a screaming match.

“Maybe I am?” Jun Hyun easily follows along with your joke, wiggling his eyebrows at you. “And it’s a dad’s job to protect his kids.” He smirked, poking out his chest like he was really doing something amazing I read of arguing with Mo Mo like a child.

“Well, thank you _daddy_ , but I can take care of myself.” You assure him. Out of the corner of your eye you catch Mo Mo stiffen at the title you’ve so carelessly called Jun Hyun. Where both the boys laugh and return to their adjoined room, closing the door behind them, Mo Mo looks like you’ve slapped her across the face. Her eyes stay trained on the door that separates your room from the boys’ as she calls you over to her. Hesitantly, you shuffle over to her, now keenly aware that you’re in only a towel. A short one at that as it cuts off just below your ass. You tug the thin fabric tighter against your body like flimsy armor.

“What was that?” She asks calmly, finally turning to face you. Her face is expressionless, but her eyes give away something more dark than curiosity lurking beneath the surface.

“What was what?” Seems like the most logical answer you can give. You just came out of the shower to them screaming in each other’s faces, so it’s not like you could possibly have the answers she’s looking for. Mo Mo rolls her eyes at you before walking over to the door blocking the boys off from you both and locking it. The muted click sends shivers down your spine that have nothing to do with the cool air wafting through the room.

“Don’t play coy with me, little girl.” You flinch at her tone. It’s not the usual hate-filled one that makes her sound as though she despises your entire existence, but one that promises reproach if you continue down this new trail you’re blazing. Your face must give away how confused you are because Mo Mo lets out a composing sigh before speaking again.

“Why did you call Jun Hyun that?” You blink. Had she not gotten the joke in it? You ask her as much. “Don’t joke like that, little girl.” She huffs, “Not around me.”

“And why not?” Now you’re getting worked up. She can’t be rude to you all the time then suddenly think she has the power to dictate what you can and can’t do. Of course, you do have to listen to her _most_ of the time seeing as she’s older than you, but there has to be a place you draw the line. Here is obviously it.

“You do not talk back to your elders, little one.” She snaps. You pout, she’s obviously ready to pull the age card on you, and she keeps calling you little as if it’ll drive home the point of you being her junior. Your eyes drop from hers to the floor as your cheeks flush with anger crossed with something more lethal. Two feet invade your field of vision as Mo Mo steps closer to you, and her thumb pressed against your jutted lip. You feel the urge to bite her thumb just to spite her, but she moves it away to grip your jaw before you can work up the courage. You’re forced to lift your gaze back to her’s, you would’ve flinched at the proximity had her hand not been gripping your face.

“Don’t pout at me, little girl.” Her voice has dropped an octave and the sultry sound of it has your body heating up all over again.

“Okay, _mommy_ ,” You mock with a roll of your eyes. In a split second it’s like a switch was flipped and now this isn’t the hateful Hirai Mo Mo standing before you. Somehow it’s someone much more lethal. Her hand tightens from gentle to borderline painful against your jaw and her eyes are so dilated they’re nearly black.

“Don’t. Don’t call me that.” She manages to grind out from between her clenched teeth. Her breathing is labored as she looks down at you and her eyes keep jumping from the curve of your breasts popping out from under the towel, your lips that have fallen back into a pout, and your eyes that watch her reaction intently. Suddenly, it all clicks into place. Hirai Mo Mo has a mommy kink. It wasn’t so obvious when she was criticizing your every move, but now that you can truly look at her while her guard is down everything is falling into place. You bat your eyelashes at her and make your pout more prominent. She quirks an eyebrow at you.

“You brat!” She shouts. In the blink of an eye she’s jumped halfway across the room to loiter by the bed farthest away from you. Her hands rake roughly through her hair as she drops heavily on the edge of the bed. You tilt your head in confusion. Had you done something wrong? As if she could read your mind, Mo Mo snaps her head up to glare at you.

“Come here, little girl.” She commands. You rush to obey in a way you never thought you would, for Mo Mo of all people. She stands up and walks around the bed to grab a pillow before coming back to stand before you. Her hand not occupied by the pillow shoots out to grab a fistful of your towel. With a quick tug of her hand the only thing separating your bare body from her dark eyes is pulled away. You fight the urge to cover yourself. Mo Mo seems to appreciate the sentiment.

“Good girl,” She praises, petting your hair, “But you still need a punishment.” Your eyes go wide. Punishment? This is the first time you’ve ever explored this area of your sexual fantasies and you’re not sure if you’re ready for a punishment, but Mo Mo still tosses you onto the bed as though you weigh as much as a rag doll. You land braced on your forearms, ass high in the air. The bed dips as Mo Mo climbs on behind you. From this angle you’re positive that you’re fully exposed to her, but before you have a chance to feel embarrassed she shoves your knees apart and props the pillow between your legs, then pulls you back until you’re straddling it.

“Don’t just sit there; move.” Mo Mo whispers in your ear as you’re back is pressed into her chest. You’re slightly confused, but still rotate your hips in an experimental circle. Flames rip through you as the smooth fabric of the pillowcase rubs against your core. Strangled moans spill from your lips as you continue to grind on top of the pillow. The pressure is just enough to stimulate your clit, but not enough to push you over the edge. Your hips stutter frantically in Mo Mo’s hold as you try to chase your high that’s just out of reach. You whine pitifully when her grip tightens enough to still your movement.

“Shh, baby girl,” Her fingers run across your hips soothingly as you shake in her hands, so overworked yet not completely spent. Once you’ve calmed down to a point where you can speak again you’re immediately begging for her to do something, anything.

“Please, mommy,” The title slips from your lips with surprising ease and has Mo Mo reacting immediately.

“Behave yourself.” She scolds, a hand swatting at your ass, hard. You push back against the painful feeling as it fades into one of pleasure. She spanks you again, before tugging your hips back so your pussy is pressed into her thigh. The length of her shorts gives you plenty of room to move without spreading your arousal to her clothes, though from the way her heartbeat picks up against your back you doubt Mo Mo would care if you covered all her clothes with your wetness. The feeling of her warm skin against your clit is much better than the pillow and your hips shift against her leg on their own. Mo Mo whispers praises into your shoulder as she flexes her leg to heighten your pleasure. The heat that had attacked you on the bus is nothing compared to the hellfire that consumes you now as you get yourself off on Mo Mo’s leg. One of her hands strays away from your hips to press against your lips, prying them open to rest against your tongue and stifle the lewd sounds you’re making.

“Stop whining, little girl,” Her voice is rough with arousal as she continues to order you, If you want to come so bad; do it. Come all over Mommy’s thigh like the good little girl you are.” It’s that command that has you wailing around her fingers and coming hard all over her thigh. The sheets beneath it are probably ruined from your wetness and so is the pillow from your punishment, but Mo Mo doesn’t seem to care as she twists around and lays across the bed with you on top of her. She removes her fingers from between your lips and spreads your spit over one of your pebbled nipples. You shiver as the cold air is magnified by the slickness on your chest.

“Get on the floor, baby girl.” Mo Mo says after a few minutes of allowing you to catch your breath. You slide off the bed and land on your knees. Mo Mo’s legs are hanging off the end of the bed, spread on each side of your head. She sits up and motions you forward with a crook of her finger. “You want to please Mommy?” She asks gently, pushing your sweaty hair off your forehead. You eyes light up immediately.

“Yes, Mommy, I do.” You look up at her earnestly, hoping to be of use to her. She smiles sweetly at you.

“Make Mommy feel good, too, baby girl.” You have to collect your thoughts for a moment before realizing what she wants. As soon as you do you jump into action. Your hands struggle to tug off her shorts and panties even as she lifts her hips to assists you. You’re hands are shaking in excitement when you finally toss the unneeded clothing away. Mo Mo grabs the back of your head with a rough grip, tugging hard so you’re forced to look up at her.

“This is your chance to make everything up to me,” She says carefully, looking into your eyes so she knows you’re understanding her. You do understand. This will be your only chance to get Hirai Mo Mo to truly like you and if you fail this will all blow up in your face. You nod against her tight grip. “Don’t disappoint Mommy.” Her grip on your head forces your lips to exactly where she wants them.

This isn’t your first time going down on a girl, but it feels like it as you’re suddenly nervous. If you don’t make this worth her while she’ll stop and all this will be washed away like steam on a mirror. You have to focus. You have to please her. Her dancer legs are spread wide around your head, giving you easy access to her weeping pussy. Her lips are shiny with arousal that you’re desperate to taste. As soon as your lips come into contact with her heat you’re absolutely gone. She tastes amazing on your tongue as you moan your satisfaction into her folds. Her grip on your hair tightens as you continue to lick across her opening, trying to swallow down as much of her delicious essence as possible. Her back arches in a silent scream as your lips close around her throbbing clit. You suck hard, sliding your fingers inside her as you do. Mo Mo is going crazy above you, thrashing around on the bed as you continue to please her. She sits up suddenly and tugs your head back. You don’t stop licking at her, only look up to meet her gaze. Sweat drips down her face and her lips are red from her teeth sinking into the tender skin.

“You’re so good, baby girl.” She pants, “Mommy’s gonna come if you keep going.” You bat your eyelashes and look up at her innocently, but don’t pause in your attack on her pussy. Her eyes don’t leave yours once as she shudders and comes all over your fingers and mouth. You lick her clean before sucking her juices off your fingers. She watches you intently.

“What do you say?” She asks. The phrase is such a disjointed subject from the way her chest is heaving from her orgasm. You lick your lips before answering.

“Thank you, Mommy!”

* * *

“Why do you two seem so close all of a sudden?” Jun Hyun asks. He had bursted into your room a minute ago and stopped in his tracks as he watches Mo Mo carefully brush the tangles from your hair. Had it not been Mo Mo he wouldn’t’ve questioned it, but it was Mo Mo and it was universally known that Mo Mo Hirai hates you. Or did. Jun Hyun asks again, the tone of his voice is so obviously accusatory that you giggle.

“What are you her dad?” Mo Mo teases him, reusing the same joke you’d used to deflect conflict yesterday. She rolls her eyes for extra effect. Jun Hyun isn’t at all appeased and sucks his teeth at her.

“It was just a question, Hirai.” He mumbles before quickly shuffling back into his room. Mo Mo laughs loudly at his expense before pressing a soft kiss to your head.

You hear her whisper against your hair.

“I know she doesn’t have a daddy, she’s a mommy’s girl.”


End file.
